1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for interfacing in a communication network, and in particular, to an apparatus and a method for interfacing between a mobile communication system and an Internet service/content providing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile communication systems are being developed today to provide a wider variety of services to Mobile Stations (MSs). For example, mobile communication systems research is being directed toward delivering a wider variety of services, such as Internet service and content, to the MSs. In this case, the Internet services and content are typically provided by an Internet service/content providing system.
Currently, the mobile communication system and the Internet service/content providing system are independently operated. As such, the mobile communication system cannot use the Internet service/content-related information managed by the Internet service/content providing system, and the Internet service/content providing system cannot use mobile communication-related information managed by the mobile communication system. Therefore, the mobile communication system is limited in the services that can be provided by the mobile communication system because the mobile communication system cannot use the Internet service/content-related information managed by the Internet service/content providing system as described above. On the other hand, the Internet service/content providing system is also limited in the services that can be provided by the Internet service/content providing system because the Internet service/content providing system cannot use mobile communication-related information managed by the mobile communication system as described above.